Something In The Back
by CyborgREX879
Summary: This is a 6 part story about Mike Schmidt's adventure through being a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.
1. Chapter 1

Something In The Back

I got up just like I did every morning….tired..mad...hungry. I yawned and stretched a little. I started towards the bathroom to take my morning shower, as i'm in the shower I think to myself.." man, I cant wait to start my new job tomorrow, i'm broke as smoke and looking to make a bit of cash to get a new apartment..this place smells." I get out of the shower and dry off, then wipe the mirror of the steam from my shower. I walk downstairs and poured myself a cup of coffee. I take a good long sip "ahh.." coffee is probably the best thing ever made by mankind…..well besides TV..without that I would be screwed. I fix myself some toast and cook some bacon, after that I go into the living room and take a seat in my rocking chair.."oh great, where's the remote?" I look around the chair to see if it was sitting near by, but it wasnt. "welp, if i cant reach it, i dont need it" I sat there in silence as I ate my breakfast. I walk back to the kitchen to put my dish in the sink, then grab my car keys and go to my car. *ring, ring, ring* I pick up my phone "hello?"

"Hi, um this is Vincent, but you can call me Vince if You'd like, um i called you to talk to you about your new job that you're starting tomorrow, um are you busy at the moment?" "no not really, i was just driving to the store, and at 3:30, I have a date" "ok good, any chance you could meet me at town square after you're done shopping?" "um yeah sure" "great, i'm wearing a purple suit, you can't miss me" "ok, see ya." He didnt reply and hung up the phone. I was feeling rather iffy about meeting a guy who just called me out of nowhere and I didnt even know him, how did he get my number? Whatever, it would kill time. I finished at the grocery store and started driving towards the town square. I park next to the library right beside the square, and step out of my car. I look around and see a guy in a purple suit and he was already waving for me to come over there. "MIKE, OVER HERE!" how did he know my name?...how did he know what I looked like?...hmmm..whatever. I walked towards him and sat on the bench next to him, "glad you could make it, so I heard you were starting a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." "yes i am, how did You-" "I bet you are very excited and nervous to take such a roll, security guard?" "um yes i believe so" "its a very exciting job to take part in Mr. Schmidt" "well, i'm very excited to start tomorrow night." "well, I really need to go, I'm taking my Girlfriend to dinner at 3:30, what time is it?" "3:15" "oh ya, I have to go, see ya later Vince" "Bye"

I go back to my car and get in, but I sit there for a minute, thinking about that..that Vincent guy..had he been stalking me?..was that how he knew my name, my number, what I looked like, and how I was starting a job at Freddy's?...I dont really know but it was 3:20 now and I had to get to Olive Garden to meet Macey.

It only took me about 7 minutes to get there, so I wasn't late. I straighten up my Tie and wipe my pants. I walk inside. "hello there mister, table for one?" "no, two my girlfriend should be here shortly"

"oh ok, follow me sir"

I followed down past some other tables that were filled with formal, most likely rich people and heard them gossiping about five children that were murdered a long time ago and they never found the killer. "here we are sir, this will be your seat, now what what you like to drink?"

"give me two Sweet Tea's please" "coming right up"

He left, Macey is in mad love with sweet tea, whenever we go over to my mom's house, she drinks a whole gallon of my moms tea, as I was thinking to myself, Macey was at the table, taking her coat off "im so sorry im late, the traffic in this town is ridiculous"

"actually, its only 3:31, so you're not really that late"

"I know but I like to be on time for every event that i'm going to"

"Its fine"-I look over my shoulder to see if the drinks were coming, but they weren't "You know how much I-" I did a double take and to my surprise, Vincent was sitting across the room.

"I know what honey?"

"huh?...oh sorry, thought I seen something….anyway, You know how much I love you, and just because you're late does not change that at all, besides, as long as we get to be together, late or not, it's a perfect day. "awww, I love you too mike"

"here is your drinks, two sweet teas"

We both said thank you and he pulled out his little notepad

"Now, for the main attraction, what would you like to eat?"

I answered first "ummm, I would like the chicken casserole please"

"ahh, very excellent choice, and for you miss?"

"The Fish Skillet please"  
"Ok, I will be back shortly"

He said in plain words SHORTLY, but we sat there for about 25 minutes before he finally came back.

"Sorry, business is great today, we can barely keep up with all these orders"

I look around and all I saw was two families of 4, and Vince.

"Thank You" said Macey and the waiter left

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, eating until finally, I said something, "Macey, you see that guy in the purple suit over there?"

she looked over for a little bit, locating him.

"yes, what about him?"

"well, he called me earlier and wanted me to meet him at townsquare, and I went and he knew my name, what I looked like, my number, and he knows that i'm starting that new job tomorrow"

"woah..are you sure you didnt always know him?"

"I'm 100% sure, I have never seen this guy in my life"

"I don't know honey, don't worry about it too much"

"I'll try"

We finished eating, and sat there for a few minutes, finishing our drinks

"that was really good, thank you for asking me out here, this is a great place"

"yeah, besides the wait time"

I leave the money on the table, $28 off my new apartment, i'm saving for.

I drove Macey home, which isn't too far from my house, then drive myself home, as I was getting close to apartment, I see a black car with slightly darkened windows but I could still see through them. I looked closely and saw Vincent there, just staring back at me, very creepily. I sped up towards my apartment and turned around to see if he was following me, he wasn't. I slowly parked and got out of my car, then quickly got inside. "There's something not right about that guy" I said to myself. I took off my shoes and suit jacket. I look out the window to see if there was anything out the ordinary or if the car was out there, but everything was fine. I go upstairs and slip on my pajamas. "I work the nightshift tomorrow night at Midnight, so I'm going to sleep in tomorrow." I hop in bed and turn off my lamp.

I was soon fast asleep, but I would have rather been awake, because I had the worst dream ever that night.

Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were on stage at The Pizzeria, and I was at the back sitting in the corner, I knew it was a dream so I just listened.

Freddy: Hey everyone

Chica:Hello Boys and girls!

Bonnie: Hi everybody! Huh huh huh *heh*

Freddy:Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza

Chica: I'm chica, let's eat!

Bonnie I'm your best friend Bonnie Bu-bu-bu-bunny here!

Freddy: Everyone knows me, Freddy Fazbear! Huh huh huh huh!

Bonnie: Is everyone having a good time because I sure know that I am!

Chica: I could use some more more more *help me* more pizza!

Freddy: There's plenty of delicious p-p-p-people delicious pizza, when you're at Freddy's pizza chica.

Bonnie: You can't live off pizza all the time F-F-F-Freddy, huh huh.

Freddy and Chica: You can't?

Freddy: *I can't leave!*

Chica: When you eating remember to have plenty of kids, green green green, vegetables kids!

Bonnie:And a-a-a all you young Benny's need to have y-y-your carrots!*Please run!*

Freddy:Health is important if you want to l-l-l-live, have a fun and happy l*CHILDREN!* have a fun and happy time!

All: Freddy Fazbear' Pizza!

Bonnie: Hey C-C-Chica?

Chica: Yeah, b-b-b-bu-Bonnie?

Bonnie: You know what I do to have f-f-f-fun?

Chica: Is it the games?

Bonnie:N-n-n-nope!

Chica: Is it the p-p-p-*don't let them escape!* pirates cove?

Bonnie: Not even close!

Freddy: Well what is it B-B-Bonnie?

Bonnie: I like to sing! Hu hu hah hah hu hu hur!

Freddy: Well why didn't you say so? Let's rock out the band!

Chica: One, two, one

Freddy: Two

Chica: three!

Freddy: four!

Freddy: Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah aaaaaaaaahhhh!

The power then went out, then a light around freddys eyes started blinking to the tune of his Jingle Song.

People were screaming, and I could hear running but I just sat there, actually, I couldnt move!, I struggled to get up, but I couldnt, Then I saw Freddy look at me from the stage, his light was still around his face, but that was the only thing I could see, then his light went out, I heard the clanking of metal against the tiled checkered floor, I gulped, and I heard it getting closer...and closer and then it stopped, I listened closely, I heard a strange sound, like someone struggling to breath…"ahhhhh" but it was quiet but very close. I reached my hand out and felt something, a fur-like substance..I gulped harder. Then I heard the jingle again, it was extremely close...I looked up, freddy was staring right down at me, with his lighted up face….I leaned back as far as I could…"no!...no!...NOOO!" "SCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCREEEEEEEEEEEE"

"AHHHH" I sprung up in my bed, panting, "what was that? that was terrifying"

I layed back down and tried to go back to sleep, after 15 minutes I finally did...but it wasn't over.

I was in another dream, the exact same spot in the corner, other people in the party seats, all staring at the stage.

Freddy: H-Hey all you pirate fans! Head on down on down down down down to the Pirates cove, 'cause the show about to s-s-tart! it's our good pal foxy! Foxy?

Foxy:*never accept me*

Freddy: I know he's around here somewhere.

Foxy:*Always alone*

Freddy: L-L-Lets see if we can call him out. FOXY?

Foxy: *I'm not one of them!*

Freddy: Help me out kids! F-F-Foxy?

Foxy*EAT THEM!*

Freddy: One last time kids, so we can call him out. FOXY!?

Foxy: Yarrr me mateys, it's me Foxy! And welcom-welcom-welcome to the Pirates Cove! Freddy best be get tin' back to the stage, or I'll be forced to *cut the p-* force to make em' walk the plank!

Freddy: huhuhuhuhuhh-eerrhuhhuh! Have fun kids and let's k-k-k-kill kill kill them-keep ourselves save when exploring pirates c-c-cove!

Foxy: Yarharharrharyarharyeyeyeyehar, you best be getting back to the stage landlubber cause these little ones are now part of the Pirates c-c-crew. When exploring the Pirates cove, remember to adventure save kiddies! , and n-n-no running around the cove, or Else ye be *lost forever* walking the plank. If it be swashbuckling adventures that ye be seeking lads. Or is it that *you don't belong here* or is that you be. It akin to the seven seas? All pirates give me an argargargargearge!*please help me!* Arharharharharrrhar! I be seeing you walking about with ye pizza and hand and *inaudible* sody pops like proper s-s-sea pirates, and like proper sea pirates do, we'll be having ourselves a sea shanty! *foxing sings a sailors song*

Girl: mommy mommy look at the fox. The fox is weird! What happened to his legs mom.

Mom: that's nice 't climb on it.

Girl: he has a hook for a hand look at the hook mom.

Manager:little girl sweety, you can't get that close to foxy. You shouldn't be up there.

Girl: your not my mom you can't tell me what to do.

Manager: Miss, please ask your daughter to get off the stage.

Mom: She's not hurting anyone! If she wants to play with the fox let her play with the fox.

Foxy: *groan*

Girl: Mom look at his funnymouth , he's so stupid looking ha ha ha...

Foxy leaned down and bit the girls frontal lobe off, there is a splatter sound as she hit the floor. People were screaming and running for the door, the mom picked up her daughter off the floor and blood dripped as she carried her outside.

Manager: oh my god, oh my god!

I woke up the next morning and remembered the events from last night, a chill went up my spine just thinking about it. I went for my shower, just like every morning, made some coffee and breakfast and actually picked up the remote this time before sitting down. I could barely even eat just remembering last night. It was Noon, I slept in a bit later than usual to prepare myself for tonight. I watched TV till about 3:00 and took a walk around town, I brung my watch so I could keep track of time. I walked about a mile and sat on a bench and rested for a minute, but I accidentally fell asleep, I think I was out for about an hour when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. It was Vincent.

"Hey there pal, not get much sleep last night?"

"I got plenty of sleep, it's just I kept waking up last night"

"ohh, bad dream?"

"something like that"

"well, it's about 5:00, you start your new job in 7 hours"

"yep"

"you should have slept in longer, it's a very tough job to be a security guard"

"how?"

"well you know, criminals, drug deals, or maybe something like that can possibly occur in the building"

"oh ok"

"well, I'll let you go then, see ya later"

"bye"

I walked back home and went straight to bed, I woke up at 11:00 that night and got ready for work. I fixed myself some lunch, because I was gonna be there until 6 AM.

I got in my car and started driving to the pizzeria, I pulled up to the building but before I got out of my car, I checked the time, it was 11:55, I grabbed my things and walked to the door, opened it and walked inside. I saw the characters on the stage but they weren't in free roam mode yet, not until 12, but it was only 11:57. I looked over at Pirates Cove, and a chill went up my spine, remembering my dream. I walked down the hallway to my office, sat in the chair and waited.


	2. Chapter 2:Night 1

12 AM

First Night

I saw a tablet on the desk, "I guess that's for the cameras"

The Phone rang, and I picked it up

Phone Guy - "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Wow, that was a long phone call, it's already 3 AM. I heard him mention something about the bite of 87, and he said it's amazing someone can live without their frontal lobe. Did that have something to do with my dream? I didnt really know but I had not been checking the cameras and he said they move around, which isn't very surprising. I picked up the tablet

"hmmm..theres Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica" I switched to pirates cove "ok..He's still in there" I flipped through the rest of the cameras and then back to the main stage...bonnie was gone. "uh oh" I flipped through the cameras very quickly and found bonnie in the party room "ok, good, you're still pretty far from me" The camera went static, and when it stopped, Bonnie wasn't in the party room any more. I found her in the parts/services room and she was staring right at the camera, "holy sh-" before i finished my sentence I heard something "dum dum diddly dum dum diddly dum dum dum" "what was that?" I looked at pirates cove and foxy was peeking out "oh boy, this is gonna get bad" I put down the tablet and looked at the doors on both sides of me, "hmmm, maybe if I just keep them closed the whole time, they won't get me" I closed the doors and sat back and relaxed, "ha ha, im a genius"

It worked for about an hour and it was 5:55, I was certain that I was smart, but little did I know, the power could go out.

All of a sudden the doors opened and the lights went out "well, looks like i'm screwed"

I saw Freddy's lit up face outside the left door, and his jingle started playing for about 30 seconds.

He disappeared.

I whispered "God, don't do this to me, I don't wanna die, just show me a sign, that I can make it...Please

6 AM

The lights came back on, and Freddy was standing right in front of me, but he was shut down.

"ha ha..I made it, I can't believe I made it"

"That was just night one, still 4 more to go"

I jumped a little, and turned and saw Vince at the right door

"I'm supposed to keep people out of here, so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave Vince"

"well, it's 6 AM, your shifts over, come on walk with me tell me everything that happened"

"well, bonnie moved, and I heard foxy diddly dumming, and I thought I could keep the door closed the whole time"

"you did what? No, thats not how this works, that's not how any of this works"

"well, I didnt know"

"Didnt the phone guy tell you to only close them if ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY?"

"my life was in danger, that was absolutely necessary"

"ha ha, well at least your alive"

"ya"

I yawned

"You must be tired, You should go home and get some rest"

"I'm gonna go see Macey first"

"ok, well I'll see ya around"

"bye"

By the time I got to Macey's house, It was 8:00, I knocked on her door and she answered it quickly.

"hey mike, how was your first night on the job?"

"terrifying, The Animatronics move at night, and if they see me, they will try to stuff me inside a suit filled with wires, crossbeams, and other metal, I would die"

"oh my gosh, and it's only minimum wage?"

"yes"

"I don't want you going back there tonight"

"I have to, and besides i'm really interested in investigating the pizzerias past"

"ok, but please be careful"

"I will, hey do you mind if I take a shower here?"

"ya go ahead"

"thanks"

As i'm in the shower, all I could think about was the bite of 87, why did foxy do that? The girl said foxy looked stupid right in front of him, did the animatronics have emotions? but thats impossible.

I get out of the shower, and put on some clothes that I accidentally left at Macey's one time. I lay down on her bed for a minute and instantly fell asleep. I felt the blanket rustle and I looked over and Macey came in to go back to sleep as well, she didnt seem to care that I was sleeping in her bed.

"Mike it's 11:00, you need to get ready for work, I washed your work clothes for you"

I got up and put on my work clothes. Macey drives me to work, and we get there at 11:55 again. "I love you Macey"

"love you too mike,be careful"

"I will, bye"

"bye"

I close the car door and she drives off. I walk inside but take a quick look around before heading to my office. I found a poster on the wall that said that five children went missing at the pizzeria and their bodies were never found. I remembered something, there were five children, but only four animatronics, but the animatronics do seem to have emotions, so is there another animatronic that I don't know about? "uh oh" I realized it was 11:59, so I hurried to my office.


End file.
